This invention relates to a single chip device for voice communications. In particular, this invention relates to a single chip device for voice communications having both a microphone sensor and an accelerometer on the same chip.
The method of combining microphone sensors with bone conduction sensors such as accelerometers has recently been recognized. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,492 to Boesen discloses a bone conduction voice transmission apparatus and system having both a microphone sensor and a bone conduction sensor, that may be an accelerometer. In such a voice communications device, both the accelerometer and microphone sensor can be positioned in the external auditory canal of a user. In such an application, there is a need for both small size and low power.
Generally, there have been efforts at reducing the size of accelerometers and microphone sensors. Such devices have been implemented separately as micro electronic mechanical systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,961 to Haronian discloses a microelectronic mechanics system (MEMS) with a deformation sensor. In addition, pressure sensors have been made as well as microphones and other devices.
Despite these recent advances in the art, problems remain.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a chip adapted for use in a voice communication earpiece.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a single chip having both an accelerometer and a microphone.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a single chip that is also capable of signal conditioning.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a single chip that is capable of manufacturing in large quantities and at low cost.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bone conduction sensor and microphone sensor that are small in size.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bone conduction sensor and microphone sensor that require low power.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.
The present invention is a chip for use in a voice communication device. The chip includes a bone conduction sensing pattern disposed within the chip and a microphone sensing pattern disposed within the chip. Further the chip can include an integrated circuit portion interconnected to the bone conduction sensing pattern and microphone sensing pattern. This integrated circuit portion can include signal conditioning and/or other circuitry. Preferably, the bone conduction sensing pattern is positioned at an opposite end of the chip as the microphone sensing pattern.
The patterns of the chip can be of piezoelectric polymers that overlay a substrate.
Because the present invention provides a single chip with both an accelerometer that can be used as a bone conduction sensor and a microphone sensor, the present invention is adapted for use in a voice communication device which requires both bone conduction sensing and air conduction sensing. Because these devices are placed in the same chip, advantages gained include both low power and reduced size. Further, because the accelerometer and microphone are on the same chip, the resulting device provides for improved differential sensing between that which is sensed by the vibration sensing accelerometer and that which is sensed by the air conduction sensing microphone. This is particularly important in use in a voice communication device which combines or processes both signals from accelerometer as well as signals from the microphone.